User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome to Dustpelts' Talk Page! I am an admin here and currently leader of DustClan. I take siggy requests if you want one. Thank you,Dustpelts.I will take your reasons into consideration.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:50, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you but if you want me to stay a member of your wiki don't let Darkcloud become an admin because she took my admin powers away on Holly Wiki for NO REASON!! Dustpelt 19:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Page? Yes.Make a page for your characters.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 23:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Mates Hi,Dust.I was wondering,could Waterfall and Whiteflash become mates?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes,we should have templates.Maybe I can get someone to make one.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey!:D Can you get on the IRC on Warrior Cats RP?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I really don't feel like IRC right now but want to RP? Please join DustClan with another warrior! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re: How many I think fifthteen. I RP fourteen. I think you should ask Shadeflower. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ HI Hi am just helping get this wiki organized right now and Hello [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 22:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I will when i get most of the stuff sorted out but for right now i wont[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) i dunno but she asked if i could help and i said ok [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I think i would join Dustclan and Cloverclan[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 23:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure.Oh my door just opened by itself,I am home alone,and I just took a ton of ghost quizzas sayin ghosts follow me! XO DX No,but it scared the crap outtame!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE ONLINE!!!I NEED YOUR HELP WITH A JERK ON Warrior cats rp Dark forest!CloverheartLook to the stars! If you know how to block someone,can you tell me?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Go to their user page hold your mouse over the avatar and it will give you the option to block. G2G DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mates? Hey Dust! I joined your clan as Leafkit, but I was wonder if when shes a warrior she can be mates with Duststar? Message me back please! Thankies!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sure Dust! That sounds good, but I would talk it over with Shade first. And can she not be born yet, now that you put that idea in my head? xD Thanks!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I like Sand's idea,but can you change the name?There is already a Leafkit in CloverClan.And,I don't want her to be born yet.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can Waterfall's kit be born yet?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 13:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Already done.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi. I RP Swiftpaw's mentor Mothclaw. But Mothclaw broken his legs in a fall. So can Nightflower(My anoter DustClan RP) mentor Swiftpaw? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ DustpeltExpect the Worst! DustpeltExpect the Worst! DuststarLeader of DustClan Hey Dust,are you still on? I am so bored! No school tommorow though!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Read what?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sorry.I'll do that now.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Hey Dust,If you are on,you should rp on Dustclan!!! As I said,I got no school tomorow so I dont need to go to bed early.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! I think it says-"font-family: Nooope. Nope...probably not :P Remove me from DustClan as you wish. --Dawnleaf Are you online????LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Are you still online???LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Ok Dust,you need a section that says if your online or Offline.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sorry! I would but the trouble is I never keep up with that! DuststarLeader of DustClan Re:Openings You can put it on there.I have to go to school.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I checked it out. It looks pretty cool. :) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Template Here is you template. ------------------> As you can see I changed a few things. Like instead of Parents I put Mother and Father so you don't have to identify them on the template by putting cat name(Mother) and cat name(Father), which I rather don't like. I also but siblings so you can put prior litters. And Position because some people don't get highest rank sometimes. I also put Role Played By so people know who plays the cat. I hope you like your new template. I just title is Warriorsinfo so type it in the template box when you wish to use it. The more it is use it will show up as one of the most popular in Most frequently used templates and then you can easily find it better. Template Picture You can take the picture off of the page and put them in the template.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! You put the name of the picture in where it says 'Image file'.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Let me try.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I put the 'jpg.' part.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Yes.When you insert a picture,check to see what the name of the picture is.Then copy the word exactly.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Can Dawnrise be Shadestar's sister?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok,I will add it to Shadestar's page.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Re:My New Wiki! I will as long as you make a page for the Kansas City Royals.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! DUST IF YOU WANT TEMPLATES SO BAD ADD THEM YOURSELF! I DONTKNOW WHAT Z@#$%$%$#%$ TEMPLATES ARE OR HOW TO USE THEM!LeafblazeDont stop believing! Want to RP?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The wikis all wierd and confusing again!!! :(LeafblazeDont stop believing! D Thanks!LeafblazeDont stop believing! Where?LeafblazeDont stop believing! They fixed it, but lucky/ holly cant be stopped. It can just make a new account. We cant block its computer.CloverheartCat of the forest, hunter of the darkness... Sorry Dust, but I dont. Ask Shade or Dark. They would know Sorry.Don't know.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Are you still on?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah I just had to do chores. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sometimes I'm really impatient.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I see. You got any chores? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Clean my room,feed the pets.But,I can do that later.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I vaccum, dust, dishes, feed pets, get newspaper, clean room ect. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Want to RP?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sure where? PhilliesGo Phillies!!! PetalClan.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I have to go now, Sorry! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Re:Problem She can't do that.This is MY wiki!RoyalsGo Royals!!! I don't want this wiki to get shut down,so I am going to remove the rouge camp.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I tried to restore it,but it won't let me!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Thank you.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Right,so that's Leaf,Lilyfoot,Sandstar,Nettleleaf,and Smallpaw.RoyalsGo Royals!!! We can advertise at Smokey's wiki.And do you have anymore people at your wiki?If you do then we can advertise there.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Then we can just advertise at Smokey's and any other wikis you go to.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Mates Sure, but he is going to have to apologise to her and then they become friends then mates then kit/s, kay :)[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 02:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok but he is going to have to do something insainly ''sweet, kay [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'''I create them]] 20:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mates Yea, sure! They can be mates and have a kit :3 [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] No, but I could make one. I don't have any cats in ShadeClan, and I need one anyway :) [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Ok you can join now if you want. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Yes,ban her for longer.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yes,ban Sand,too.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Great!I wonder if she will come.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Should we put Peace's charries up for adoption?Peace is hardly ever on!RoyalsGo Royals!!! I can't remember the last time Peace came on.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I unblocked them incase they ever want to come back.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok.We will giver them one more chance.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Let's just unblock Sand.Dark won't want to unblock you and Sand had nothing to do with blocking you.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Do you want to RP?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sure.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Should we make Lilyfoot die and appoint a new deputy or just put her up for adoption?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sand.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok.RoyalsGo Royals!!! How long should wait for Sand to come and claim her charries?RoyalsGo Royals!!! I think she made it clear she's not coming back.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok.RoyalsGo Royals!!! That's cool.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Here is my favorite song ever: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_KytLO2WME.[[User:Shadeflower|Royals]][[User talk:Shadeflower|Go Royals!!!]] XD! That dog videos hesterical!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Kay!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Did you like the song?RoyalsGo Royals!!! This one is REALLY fast:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyAV4csp6ac&feature=fvst.[[User:Shadeflower|Royals]][[User talk:Shadeflower|Go Royals!!!]] You can advertise at my wiki with a blog post, and I'll be glad to help. :) SmokySlurpies 2.0! You're welcome. :) Since Sandstar quit, who RPs the leader of PetalClan? Should it be put up for adoption? SmokySlurpies 2.0! I AM SUPER MAD AT HER!I blocked her for a year.RoyalsGo Royals SHE CHANGED OUR TEMPLATE!!!!!!!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Okay! P.S. Like the slideshow of the leaders I put on the main page? SmokySlurpies 2.0! Oh no!After all of our hard work!!!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok.And,how do you rollback a page?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Re: Spam I have ways of knowing such things. I'm just a passing user, note. I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only, and when that purpose is no longer needed here, I'll be elsewhere. I probably won't be as social as you or anyone else would prefer. Either way, it's nice to finally say hello to the person I've heard so much about. Perhaps we'll talk some other time. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 02:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) If need be, you will know. If you're desperate enough, talk to me off Wikia, but other than that, I'm not disclosing that information anytime soon. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 09:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, actually. I'm leaving now. I'm going to start ignoring any and all messages on my talk page from this wiki, just for fair warning. And one other word of advice.... Speaking ill of Darkcloud will give you no further power, and will tear your down when you least expect it. Be mindful of what you say where others can see. Some people will look to you as a role model, as you are an admin - would you like them to see your good traits, or your spite? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure Dust! It's a great idea!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Hey dust, clover made me a sig and she doesnt know how to give it to me, can you help?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 13:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Let's RP in PetalClan. RoyalsGo Royals!!! I trust you I know. Do you know how to unblock her I.P address? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Ok. I did that. RoyalsGo Royals!!! OK i did-Frostyness Yes. RoyalsGo Royals!!! OK thanks -Frostyness I know. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Re Hi, she's out now, thanks for you're concern.[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆Did I get the part?☆.”. Did you get off? RoyalsGo Royals!!! Sand said Dewpaw can be a warrior now. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Oh my god! We should tell them off! RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah, I saw it and wrote my username. RoyalsGo Royals!!!